


Seeing the wrong

by NesKaUr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knockturn Alley, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NesKaUr/pseuds/NesKaUr
Summary: After the DOM debacle Harry is left at the Dursleys'. And he starts to think. Voldemort wants him dead. Harry doesn't want himself or others dead. He probably shouldn't sit around then.
Kudos: 4





	1. Reckless, am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thank you for giving this fic a chance. I am NOT a native speaker and this is my first published English fic, so kind corrections of my mistakes are welcomed.  
> Enjoy!!! <3

With mouth wide open, no scream came out. His body was covered in sweat. Another nightmare. Another life taken. It was starting to get repetitive, but no less horrifying. No, there wasn’t anything worse than seeing people die again and again. Especially if you knew that it was your fault. You brought them there, you killed them.  
Harry sluggishly wiped the sweat from his forehead. It seemed to him, that these days he was either dreaming a nightmare or living one. No better description of being back at Dursleys. A nightmare.  
Last year it was somehow bearable, with the thread of Sirius keeping them in line, but guess what. Sirius was now trapped in Harry’s dreams falling through the Veil every night. Just like Harry couldn’t protect him at the ministry, Sirius couldn’t do a thing from behind the Veil.  
Even his friends left him. Their letters were short and full of avoidance the questions Harry asked. How was this fair? They’ve been through so much together. They’ve told each other everything. It was like last year.  
The only friend left was Hedwig. And she couldn’t do much too. But at least she was there for him.  
Seeing the sky slightly brightening, Harry gave up on sleep. Even if he managed to fall asleep, aunt Petunia would wake him up before he could properly rest.  
He dressed up and moved to the window, he would have to wait before they let him out. He was doing that a lot, waiting.  
His friends’ secrets were still on his mind. Why won’t they tell him anything? Hell, why won’t they at least tell him why are they telling him nothing? Well, honestly, it seems to be popular activity, do not tell Harry. Before he met Hagrid, he didn’t know how his parents really died or that there was a completely different world he was supposed to be part of. No one ever told him anything important, well except for Hermione, but he had to ask the right question first and it recently stopped working anyway.  
How was he supposed to do anything if he knew nothing? It seemed that once again he had to do everything himself. In the first year, he had to deal with Quirrell alone, in second year with basilisk and fourth year with the whole bloody tournament, not even counting the previous years with Dursleys. He was usually alone. Or people died. Only one who ever came to rescue was Fawkes and one couldn’t simply rely on a bird to save them. Even if it was a phoenix.  
He had to do something. Last year when the information embargo was also in effect, he was proclaimed liar and lunatic. Who knew what the papers were telling now! No matter that now, when Voldemort isn’t hiding anymore, the Death Eaters might attack other people. And eventually, they will find Harry. With all the security fails happening since he came to Hogwarts, they just need to wait until he goes to school and boom. Harry Potter dead. That is if Fawkes doesn’t come. Shouldn’t the light side take the chance and now, during summer holidays, give him some training? It isn’t like he had anything better to do. He might’ve taught the DA last year, but the battle in ministry clearly showed that he still has so much to learn. Why doesn’t he have a teacher here or some books? There are aurors in the Order, he would bet that there were people who could’ve spared few hours a week teaching him. It looked like he wasn’t supposed to defeat Voldemort after all. Or worse, they believed he had some great power that come to him without practising and it would help him defeat the most powerful Dark lord there ever was. But wizards were stupid, so it easily could be the truth.  
The god forsaken prophesy said he will defeat him, so he will. How? That’s no one’s concern.  
Harry’s musing was cut short by the noise of the locks on his door. Time to make breakfast then. Maybe he could steal some of the eggs before Uncle Vernon comes downstairs.  
He obediently followed aunt Petunia into kitchen and started breakfast. She will go to the bathroom soon, just after uncle Vernon. Before Vernon got dressed and came downstairs, Harry would eat a bit of their uncooked food. He wouldn’t go hungry if he could help it.  
Over the years he perfected the art of making the eggs, toast, and bacon exactly how uncle Vernon liked them, so he avoided confrontation with his aunt and uncle. Dudley was still asleep when Vernon departed for work and Petunia mentioned something about visiting their neighbour, so he essentially had the day for himself. Of course, if she caught him doing nothing, he would probably go to sleep hungry.  
He could go out. Maybe to Diagon Alley. But that was in London and London was pretty far. It would be a whole day trip. Not mentioning that as soon as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, he would be mobbed by all people there.  
Harry washed the dishes and turned to go upstairs when his gaze fell on Dudley’s snap-back. Well, wizards were stupid. If he managed to get through the Diagon Alley to Gringotts without his glasses, he could get some of his gold turned into pounds and buy different pair and get his eyesight properly checked. Or contact lenses. They would definitely come helpful in duelling, no fear of glasses falling off in the middle of a battle. He didn’t have his key, but he had some gold in his trunk so if the goblins didn’t allow him to take galleons out of his vault, he could just exchange what he had at hand.  
He stared at the snap-back some more. Then abruptly took it of its hook and tried it on. It wasn’t a perfect fit, but it was okay.  
He got the gold from his trunk and some pounds from uncle Vernon’s secret stash in the sock drawer. He won’t notice, he never did when he sent Harry shopping, but didn’t give him enough money. And even if he did, Harry will replace the money after he will come back.  
As ready as he could be, he put the snap-back on and left number 4.

The bus ride to London was peaceful and mostly boring. Harry just kept looking out of window and planned. Planning wasn’t exactly his forte. It’s kind of hard to plan something when you could be killed by basilisk or Death Eaters in the very next second. But now he had time at his side. Sneaking in and out of Gringotts, getting the contacts, maybe getting some new clothes and definitely some books. Just because others had the crazy idea about his powers didn’t mean he could just lay around until the next Death Eater came. Because in Harry’s opinion, there might be no need for the next one. If his luck run out, he could be dead by the first one.  
By the time he arrived at Charing Cross he had a plan. First find Leaky, then take off the glasses and try to get in. Do not bump into many people and get to Gringotts.  
Luckily, there was some witch with very creepy hat just leaving Leaky. How muggles never discovered wizarding world was appalling. The professor of Muggle studies thought that bra is an accessory.  
Harry put his glasses into the worn backpack he got when Dudley threw it away three years ago. World suddenly lost its shape and the colours spilled.  
He managed to get to get inside the pub without tripping and bumping to people. The inside of Leaky Cauldron was still a bit gloomy and it was way before lunch, so there were only few patrons in. Harry got through the barrier and the real problems started. There were so many colours, so many people, so many sounds. It was hard to navigate on a good day with good eyes.  
Now, he wasn’t swamped with people greeting him, but he was half blind and trying to look inconspicuous. He had no way knowing if he was successful.  
But there was no turning back. He was already here. Harry pulled the snap-back more onto his forehead and hunched his shoulders.  
‘Oh, Merlin dear, I’m sorry.’ And here it is, he’s busted.  
‘No, it’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going.’ He tried to control his voice while apologizing to the elder woman.  
‘Oh, aren’t you a polite young man! Run along, dear. Such a young man shouldn’t wander far from his parents. Hard times are coming, dear.’ Harry, who had his head bowed the whole time, almost couldn’t help looking at the woman. But she was already turning away.  
It actually worked? Like really? Sure, this woman couldn’t know him personally, but all the people who greeted him when he was with Hagrid also didn’t see him before that day.  
He risked a glance up down the street, the imposing building of Gringotts nothing more than giant white spot. He should move quickly.  
It took several muttered sorrys, but no one else talked to him. Surprisingly, the biggest challenge turned out to be the stairs in front of the bank. He tripped on them three times but didn’t look back to check if it got someone’s attention. No like he would see anything anyway.  
Harry rushed in the bank and squinted at his surroundings.  
He stood in the closes line to avoid doing anything suspicious. So far, so good. Maybe there were no Order members in Diagon today. And no Death Eaters, at least no crazy ones.  
It took few minutes before he could speak to the goblin teller.  
‘Um… hello, could I withdraw from my vault, even though I don’t have my key? I mean, it’s okay if not, I just thought I could ask.’ He didn’t want the goblin to scream or something.  
After a brief pause, Harry obviously couldn’t tell what his facial expression was, the goblin asked: ‘And where is your key?’  
‘Right now? Probably with Mrs. Weasley, she took me shopping last time.’  
‘And why is your key with Mrs. Weasley?’ The goblin’s tone wasn’t a pleasant one at the start at the conversation, but it kept getting more and more disdainful.  
‘I don’t know. I never had my key. Probably Dumbledore gave it to her, he had it before I came here for the first time.’ Harry mused.  
‘Is that so? Name?’ The goblin must be sneering.  
‘I’m…’ Harry leaned closer and even quieter than he was speaking before said: ‘Harry Potter.’  
‘Fangsteel!’ Harry slightly jumped at the shout.  
‘Take him to Gornuk.’  
A goblin shaped creature appeared and barked: ‘Follow me!’  
Harry just managed to throw a ‘thank you’ over his shoulder and had to hurry to keep up with the new goblin. Fangsteel took him inside a long hallway with heavy wooden doors. He stopped somewhere in the middle, knocked at one of the doors and them motioned for Harry to enter.  
With another ‘thank you’ Harry went inside.  
‘Hello.’ First what he did after entering was taking off the snap-back and fishing his glasses from the backpack pocket.  
‘Greetings, Mr. Potter.’ In relatively small office with stony floors and walls sat a bit aged goblin.  
‘Um… greetings?’ Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t asked to sit, so he remained standing.  
‘What do you want?’ Gornuk the goblin didn’t raise his eyes from the parchment he was reading.  
‘I… I wanted to withdraw some gold from my vault, but I don’t have the key. I never had it; it was always in possession of others who brought me to the bank.’  
‘Your guardians?’ The goblin asked.  
‘No, my guardian is my aunt and she’s a muggle, sir.’  
‘Then who has your key? It should have been in your possession; it’s your trust vault.’  
‘Um… The first time I came here, Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundkeeper, had my key, said Dumbledore gave it to him. And now Mrs. Weasley has it. She took us shopping for school supplies last summer. I think Dumbledore gave it to her as well.’ Harry explained.  
‘Mr. Potter,’ Gornuk finally looked away from the parchments: ‘you should have control over your trust vault, parents or guardians sometimes take away the keys as a punishment, but if a said child came to the bank, we could provide them a new key. The only thing you cannot control is the vault income. But you, especially as a last of your line, should have access to your finances.’  
‘So, can a new key for me be made? Without anyone knowing?’ Harry asked. It sounded good, with more money, he would be able to buy more things. Maybe even a good glamour or appearance change. Something even Moody’s eye wouldn’t see through.  
‘Of course. For a small fee.’ The goblin smiled unpleasantly.  
‘Okay, how much?’  
‘Two galleons.’  
Harry reached to his backpack and asked: ‘Can it be done now?’  
Gornuk took the offered money and nodded: ‘Put your finger here.’  
Harry put his hand on the weird looking yellowish stone the goblin placed in front of him and awed watched how a small part of it transformed into gold key.  
‘Your new key.’ Gornuk announced. ‘Do you want anything else?’  
Harry thought for a while. ‘Is there something else I should know about my vault?’  
The goblin grimaced a bit: ‘Its balance is reset to 300 galleons every year on your birthday.’  
‘Um… Where does the money come from?’  
‘It’s taken from the Potter family vault.’  
‘There is another vault?’ Harry was shocked.  
‘Yes, but you as an heir cannot withdraw money from it until you are seventeen.’ Gornuk looked a bit sad at that. Maybe it was because there was no profit from money just lying in a vault.  
Wait. Did the goblin just only said he couldn’t take the gold out? ‘Does it mean I can visit it?’  
‘Indeed.’ He was rewarded with another toothy grin. ‘You also can take whatever except for money, granted you won’t be able to sell it.’  
‘Then I would like to visit both my family vault and trust vault, please.’  
Gornuk called another goblin and Harry went on a wild ride under the surface. ‘Vault 687.’  
Harry took quite a lot of galleons, his birthday was coming, and the vault would be full again by then.  
They went deeper after that; the dragon gave Harry quite a scare and a reminder of the Triwizard tournament and therefore of Cedric. His good mood soured considerably.  
‘Vault 343,’ announced the goblin.  
As they exited the cart and came closer, Harry realized, that the door looked a bit more different than the one in his vault. It was made from some sort of dark metal and had an intricate pattern of runes.  
‘Hand.’ Similarly like with the key, Harry placed his hand on a hexagon in the middle of the door and a strange feeling after the door opened.  
Well, there was definitely much more galleons here.  
‘Do you know how much money is there?’ he asked the goblin.  
‘The balance is currently around 50 000 galleons with tenth of that amount invested.’ Was the answer.  
‘Wow.’ Harry entered, there was more than stacks of gold in the vault. Few chests with jewellery and books. He found several potion journals, personal journals, and some other books in various stages of disintegration. He took book in better condition called Popular curses and jinxes of the past century, which had to be old several centuries as well, and a dairy of one Henry Potter, based on the name, one of his ancestors.  
Just as he exited the cart back in the bank, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was still wearing the snap-back, but also his glasses. As quickly as humanly possible he slipped them off and to his pocket. It wouldn’t do, to be recognized now. Now, the muggle money. The goblin teller at the front desk not very kindly exchanged some of his galleons into pounds.  
Harry went out to Diagon Alley, he wanted to visit Flourish and Blotts before he went to search for some better clothes and the contacts. Not that he had any idea where to find an optician.  
The street was even more crowded than before. This time he managed to get down the Gringotts stairs without tripping, but on his way to the bookshop, he bumped into twice as many people than before.  
It was early July, no one had the list of books for Hogwarts, so the shop was inside almost deserted. Harry started browsing but without his glasses, it was hard to read the titles. In order to look as unsuspicious as he could, he just grabbed the first two books in the DADA section that seemed promising and after quickly checking that they really were what he thought, he went to pay. The clerk sounded really bored and Harry, thinking about his glasses, suddenly got an idea.  
‘Excuse me, I was raised by muggles and my eyes aren’t the best, do you know if there is a way to get your eyesight better magically?’ he asked the bored clerk.  
She sighed: ‘Well, there is a shop called Strum’s super sight that sells magical eye correcting and enhancing gadgets, it’s just past Gringotts. Or there is another shop in Knockturn Alley, I think. But you probably shouldn’t wander around Knockturn alone or with muggles.’  
‘Thank you.’ Harry left the shop pondering on if he should try the Strum’s shop or not. Knockturn Alley was out of question, he would not take the risk of going blind somewhere, where the chance of meeting Death Eaters was so high.  
By the time he was back on the busy street, he decided to try and visit the other shop. He bumped his way to Gringotts and started to think about how the hell he will know it’s the correct shop, when he couldn’t see, but then a man pushed him to the side a bit too much and Harry stumbled very close to a store window. From unnerving closeness there was something watching him through the glass.  
He kept staring at it for a moment. It was an eye. Magical eye like Moody had. That seemed to answer the question how he was going to find the shop. He got to the door and entered.  
‘Just a moment!’ came from somewhere deeper inside.  
Harry looked around. Behind the counter there was something in the shape of glasses on the shelves. And there, just next the door was a poster on the wall. Harry squinted on the letters. Have fashionable glasses like The-Boy-Who-Lived, pick yours today!  
So much for going unnoticed. He turned around and promptly left.  
He made it to the Leaky with probably few bruises, but no one he saw or more likely heard recognized him. He went to the muggle London and two streets away finally put on his glasses. Time to buy some clothes.  
Harry got on bus in the direction of King’s Cross and got off on a stop next to some clothes shops. It wasn’t like he actually knew where to buy clothes. He got everything from Dudley, except for the wizarding robes.  
Some socks, underwear and three t-shirts, trousers and one snap-back later, he had his backpack filled to the brim. He decided to try his luck once more with his eyes. Now, if he could only find some optician.  
Harry wandered the streets of London, but it looked like his luck has left him. Not a single shop. After hour and half looking and wonderfully greasy lunch in a fast-food restaurant he gave up.  
It was early afternoon, but he better be home before uncle Vernon comes back from work. He boarded another bus to Waterloo and took the train to Little Whining.  
Despite not getting his eyes fixed, he considered today's adventure a success. His other vault. New books. Clothes that actually fit him. Yes, today was a success.  
Harry had a big smile on his face when he arrived at number four. He still smiled when he made Dursleys dinner. But once he was alone in his room, half listening to the action movie Dudley watched next door, an owl landed on his window. The letter it carried wiped that smile from his face. It was from Dumbledore.  
 _Harry,  
I was told that you spent your day away from Privet Drive. I must insist on your stay close to your relative’s residence. The faster the wards recharge, the faster you can leave.  
Albus Dumbledore_  
So, they knew. They’ve been watching him. But Dumbledore didn’t write anything about Diagon Alley. Could it be, that they didn’t know he went to London? Well, if they were watching only Privet Drive, maybe they haven’t been able to follow him through muggle transportation.  
Harry decided that it was probably better to lie low for a while, he still didn’t know for sure if anyone recognized him in Diagon. Anyway, he had four books to study.


	2. Really, Harry? Taking risks again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Knockturn! Are you evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now. I will update as soon as I write more!  
> Enjoy!

The books from Flourish and Blotts were mostly rubbish. There were few interesting and useful things, but the writing style was horrible. It reminded Harry of Lockhart’s books. It hailed all the duelling champions that used this or that spell in that and that duel, but actually said little about the spell itself. Never mind that it all involved very grandiose wand waving rendering them useless in life-or-death situations. Situations Harry found himself in unnervingly often.  
On the other hand, the journal of Henry Potter was at times dry, but fascinating. The journal was from the time Henry was the member of Wizengamot and he wrote his observations of everything. He especially liked to write unflattering descriptions of his fellow Lords.  
But Popular curses and jinxes of the past century was absolutely amazing. Published in 1781, it listed obscure and strange spells used in 17th century. Not that he ever heard of such spells, but Harry doubted anyone else knew them as well. He primally focused on few shielding spells, that were mentioned and described as counter courses. More ways to protect oneself was always welcomed.  
It has been almost a full week since his trip to London and he had been thinking about his eyesight. He had been reading a lot about duels and it became more and more clear that his glasses were a huge disadvantage in a fight. He was even thinking about checking the shop in Knockturn Alley. But he couldn’t go there. It was in Knockturn and he was Harry Potter, it was too dangerous. Maybe he could bring his invisibility cloak. The thought stopped his musing.  
His invisibility cloak! No wonder people kept getting hurt and dying if he was being this stupid. Harry just barely kept tears that threaded to spill over.  
His nightmares didn’t stop. They were bad as always. Some days, Harry felt like he didn’t deserve to live. Like right now.  
It was probably time to do something reckless. He was alone, no one except for him would get hurt if something went wrong. Tomorrow he could leave Privet Drive with his invisibility cloak, if he remembered correctly, his homeroom teacher at primary school referred the Dursley to some optician behind the train station in Little Whining when his sight proved poor.  
With a sense of familiar anticipation, Harry went to bed. He was very much aware of the danger that leaving number four was, but looking back at his life, danger was way to go. If they haven’t gone after the Stone, Voldemort would’ve been resurrected in his first year. If he hasn’t gone after the basilisk, Ginny would be dead. And so on. Safety, in Harry Potter’s vocabulary meant anything but that. Just look at Dursleys or Hogwarts. He was supposed to be safe there, but instead he was starved and in mortal danger, respectively. That settled it, time to do something dangerous.  
He played the chef for the Dursleys in the morning as usual and after taking everything he would need on his trip, he put on the invisibility cloak and sneaked out of the back door. Dudley was still asleep and aunt Petunia was upstairs doing who-knows-what, so he had to worry only about his Order minders.  
Seriously, didn’t they have something better to do all day? Maybe creating some safe location, where they wouldn’t have to keep an eye on him?  
Harry sneaked two streets past Wisteria Walk and decided, that it was enough. He took of his cloak in the shade of some bushes in case some muggles were around and with a snapback firmly on his head went on search for optician.  
It took him almost a full hour to find the little shop tucked between a bank and a restaurant, but at last, he was there. It was a small shop, so it didn’t carry contact lenses, but that was okay. He would get new glasses and search for an optician in London when he would be able to actually see it. The elder owner of the shop made him take all kinds of tests reading this and that with strange gadget on his head, but half an hour after, he walked out with amazing new glasses, that allowed him to see much better, than his old ones and also were almost invisible on his face due to slim silver frames.   
Checking his appearance in a nearby shop window, he was happy with the results. With new glasses, new clothes, and new snapback, he looked different enough on a first glance, very muggle.  
It was still early enough that he could risk quick trip to London. He bought himself a snack on the train station and boarded train to Waterloo. He needed more books. Even if he couldn’t do magic before he went back to Hogwarts, he could still learn. Now, with actual glasses, he would be able to pick some reasonable books. Also, Hermione sometimes mentioned a second-hand book shop in Diagon. There might be books that Flourish and Blotts didn’t sell, it was worth the try.  
He arrived at Leaky Cauldron right in the middle of lunch rush. Harry successfully avoided all the customers and their butterbeers even with his head slightly bowed and slipped to Diagon Alley.  
During his way to the bookshop, he found several interesting things. Last time, he was virtually blind, but now he saw at least four aurors watching the people pass and two Order members. Neither Kingsley nor Mundungus spotted him, even if they were focusing on the part of the street where he was. Well, it wasn’t surprising for Dung, but Kingsley was an auror, he should be able to recognise him. On the other hand, if all aurors were like that no wonder Moody with his all-seeing eye was the only good one.  
Harry entered the less busy bookshop and went straight to the DADA section. After few minutes of flipping through some books, he found out that the ones he picked last time were no exception. He found three good books and decided to browse a bit more. Three books weren’t enough, Merlin, he was slowly turning to Hermione! But without her excellent memory, of course.  
There was an interesting book on elemental transfiguration, that he took and also a book on basic healing spells. It was definitely weird they weren’t taught healing at Hogwarts. It would be useful, and madam Pomfrey would have less work.  
Harry proceeded to the cashier and paid for the book. He still wanted to check the second-hand bookshop and was playing with the idea to go down Knockturn Alley. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go. In the doors of the next bookshop he decided, that if there was a place hidden enough so he could put on his cloak, he would go.  
The second-hand bookshop was smaller, the assistant chattier and the books older. He managed to find first edition of Defence against nasty hexes, which, according to the assistant, used to be a DADA textbook around fifteen years ago. She also handed him two other DADA textbooks from her years in Hogwarts, from the only two good professors they had, she said.  
His backpack again a bit heavier, Harry left the shop. He was hungry, but Knockturn Alley was calling him like a siren. Better go like that, the hunger will prevent him from wandering there for too long.  
Harry found an alcove hidden near the entrance to the Alley, put on his cloak, checked Kingsley and the aurors and with a deep breath went in. Knockturn was as dark and gloomy as he remembered. Even though the sun was bright today and temperature boarder lining hot, here it was almost chilly. It was also less busy than Diagon, but Harry had an unpleasant feeling of being watched. A strange awareness someone knows he’s there.  
There were less people than in the sunlit Diagon Alley and they kept to themselves. Here, it actually looked like Voldemort was back, like people were afraid. Maybe Knockturn Alley patrons had some common sense?  
While looking at most of the shops’ windows, there was no telling what they really sold. Harry continued down the street, careful not to bump into anyone, until he saw a small placket saying Mr. Tallon, optician right next to apothecary. He was lucky to be walking on this side of the Alley, otherwise he would miss not only the placket, but the whole indescribable dark door. It looked like his luck came back. Harry seriously hoped it would last until he was back at Dursleys.  
He opened the door and went inside. It was dark, only one lamp casting shadows on wooden stairs. On the slightly dusty staircase he took off his cloak and knocked on another door upstairs. Good thing there was only one.  
‘Come in.’ Was a reply.  
Harry, with a wand in his hand did as he was told. In surprisingly dust-free room sat an elder man with curly grey hair. The room looked like a normal office, desk, chairs, several bookshelves. No glasses or other seeing aids.  
‘Welcome, young man. What can I do for you?’ He talked quietly, but his eyes reminded Harry of Ollivander. They held the same curiosity.  
‘I was wondering about your service. My eyesight is bad, and I want to take duelling, you see. It is a disadvantage.’ Mentioning killing Voldemort here would probably earn him an Avada between the eyes and he wasn’t ready to test his resistance to this curse again, just yet.  
‘Well, I am Mr. Tallon, and I will be happy to assist you. Sit down.’ He pointed to unoccupied chair. ‘We will start with some quick tests. I cannot offer you something when I don’t know, what I am dealing with, can I?’  
For a Knockturn Alley resident he seemed quite friendly, he even gave Harry a weird smile when he sat down.  
‘Take off your glasses and I will perform few diagnostical spells. It is important to know, what is causing your hardship.’ The world got blurry and Mr. Tallon started waving his wand and muttering long incarnations.  
‘It seems like an inherited flaw. You can put on the glasses.’ The optician stood and walked to the closest bookshelf. ‘It got worse due to inadequate intake of vitamins and other substances. I hope you are at better place now, young man.’  
Harry’s breath got caught, but Mr. Tallon stayed quiet, shuffling through some books. ‘Yes, this would be perfect.’  
He returned to the table and put three books down. ‘You see, healing, especially sense healing has been a family tradition. We are in possession of many rare spells, potions and rituals and we are able to cure obscure cases way better then St. Mungo’s. So, I have a solution for you. I presume you would want your eyesight better permanently, right?’  
‘Yes, sir.’ It would be really weird if magic couldn’t treat something so common as bad eyesight. Of course, it could. You just needed to find the correct person.   
‘The treatment is expensive and also long.’ Mr. Tallon looked sad saying that. ‘It requires few very rare potions and precise execution of the adjusting spells. It is a procedure very hard on the eye tissue, so it cannot be done at once, you would have to come at least three times, preferably with someone accompanying you. Also, the potions are unstable, so they need to be brewed just before you take them. The good news is, that I can adjust your current glasses to fit your changing eyesight during that process.’  
‘How long it would take?’ Harry knew he couldn’t visit the optician while he was at school or the Weasleys’.  
‘I can have all the potions in a week and the spells could be done two days after the last one, perhaps.’ Wizards obviously had a different opinion on what meant long in healing. ‘But the cost of the ingredients alone is quite high.’  
‘How much?’  
Mr. Tallon took a spare parchment and began to write down the prices. When he turned the parchment, under all the items was written total of 178 galleons. ‘That would be the final price. With everything included.’  
Harry froze. That was a lot of money. If he was counting correctly, it came close to 900 pounds.  
‘I… I’ll take it.’ The goblin said that his trust vault was refilled to 300 galleons on his birthday, which was close.  
‘Really?’ Mr. Tallon’s eyes widened.  
‘Just… Is there any way I didn’t need to carry around such large sum of money?’  
‘You could send me a Gringotts cheque. That is usually used in these situations. Magic in those cheques makes sure that the business is concluded before the money is paid. It’s very safe and the goblins can send it by owl.’  
‘Oh, so… I’ll do that.’  
‘Come back next Monday, I’ll have every necessary potion and we can get started.’ Mr. Tallon smiled. Harry thanked him and left. It looked like there was another trip to Gringotts necessary.  
He almost opened the door, before he remembered to put on the invisibility cloak. He couldn’t afford to be careless and recognised.  
Before long, he stepped out to Diagon and after stuffing his cloak back to the backpack, he wandered to the bank. It must have been time for lunch because there were less people than usual. Harry easily located a free teller.  
‘Greetings, I would like to speak privately to Gornuk about my accounts.’ The goblin greeted him like this last time, so he thought that he couldn’t do anything wrong by repeating it.  
‘A moment.’  
He was escorted to Gornuk’s office. The goblin wasn’t very pleased to see him, but once Harry started talking about the cheque, he seemed to cheer up. ‘Yes, we can send it directly right after you sign it. It will block the amount of money in your trust vault until you receive the thing or service you paid for, then it will be transferred to the recipient’s vault.’  
‘If I do it now, what will be the balance of my account?’  
’62 galleons 13 sickles.’  
‘That’s just until my birthday, right?’ It was never bad to be sure.  
‘Yes, 31st of July the vault will be refiled to 300 galleons.’  
That was good. The end of month was quickly approaching, and he needn’t to worry about money afterwards. Of course, 62 galleons were still more than enough. Probably more than the Weasleys ever saw together. At least, they had Burrow. That though made Harry stop.  
‘Does the Gringotts deal only with money?’ he asked Gornuk.  
‘We offer monetary services as well as curse breaking, legal assistance, evaluation services and property and land purchase and selling services.’  
‘Property? So, if I wanted to buy a house?’  
‘We could find houses fitting your needs and then with your authorisation buy them.’ Gornuk looked bored.  
‘Do I own a house?’ It sounded like a stupid question said aloud, but Harry really didn’t know.  
‘You own three properties. The destroyed cottage in Godric’s Hollow, the closed Potter Manor in Norfolk and Potter summer house near Toulon in France.’ Not one, he had three houses?! Well, one was destroyed, another in France and what did the goblin say about the manor?  
‘How is the Manor closed?’  
‘It was magically closed when Fleamont Potter died and James Potter never claimed it, therefore it is closed, until you reach your seventeenth birthday.’ So, no. He had three houses but couldn’t live in them. Was it even fair? It was the same with Hogwarts. You can get away from Dursleys, but you will be our celebrity and because of that, we might treat you even worse than they did. Depends on our mood and star constellations.  
Harry quit his musings and signed the cheque for Mr. Tallon and said his goodbyes to Gornuk. His stomach was protesting, so he stopped on his way to Waterloo for a quick bite in one of the muggle fast-food restaurants. Just because the aurors didn’t detect him before, didn’t mean they wouldn’t eventually. So, he ate at muggle establishment rather than in Leaky Cauldron. Pumpkin juice was good, but cola wasn’t at Hogwarts.  
The train ride back to Little Whining was pleasant. Harry kept thinking about what could be, if he had his own house, but by the time he arrived at Privet Drive his mind was focused only on what will he make for dinner. Harry was almost late, uncle Vernon will be home in half an hour and if dinner wasn’t served right after he freshened up, then Harry wasn’t eating tonight.  
Saved by simple pasta, he made his way up after washing dishes. Aunt Petunia was asking where did he go and where did he get the new glasses, but shut her up with a story about one of the Order members taking him, berating himself because he forgot to change his glasses before he came in. Too focused on making dinner.  
When he made it to his room, Hedwig was sleeping, but before he managed to take out his new books, another owl came in.  
It was like déjà vu. Letter from Dumbledore telling him not to leave number four. Luckily, the owl turned out to be Pig, carrying letters from Ron and Hermione. Not that they said a lot. Ron commented on few quidditch matches scores, Harry didn’t know because he couldn’t be delivered any newspaper. And Hermione was talking about homework. Typical. But at least it looked like the Order didn’t know Harry went back to London. That was good. Now, he had several more promising books to study from and way to get his eyesight fixed in two weeks.

The neighbourhood housewives were jealous. They might think of him as a criminal but couldn’t deny the facts. Aunt Petunia’s garden under his care was the best looking on Privet Drive, maybe in the whole neighbourhood. Harry spent last four days trimming the bushes, weeding, and watering the plants. It looked good. He needed to be chores-free on Monday, he had an appointment. Also, the garden work soothed his mind after a night full of nightmares.  
His Order minders were still around, he sometimes heard a loud noise and then less loud cursing that meant it was Tonks’ turn to watch him or saw Mundungus out of the corner of his eye. Dung’s concealment charms needed a bit more work.  
He made a steady progress through the DADA books in hours that were too hot to work outside and aunt Petunia ran out of the chores for him.  
But today was the day. Today he will get his eyes treated. He was packed before breakfast and almost leaving before uncle Vernon’s car disappeared from the view. He couldn’t wait.  
Aunt Petunia wasn’t exactly pleased about him being gone for the day again, but his chores were done, so she didn’t have anything to order him to do anyway.  
Harry left Privet Drive under his invisibility cloak and took a train to London, it was faster and cheaper then travelling by bus, like the first time.   
He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron pretty early, only Tom the bartender was there. Harry with his snapback firmly over his forehead greeted him and continued to Diagon without a problem. Given the hour, even the street was less busy. Some shops were still closed and only one woman in auror robes was lurking near Gringotts. Perhaps in the magical world criminals weren’t early birds.  
He arrived at the staircase at Mr. Tallon’s in five minutes and after stuffing the invisibility cloak to his backpack Harry knocked.  
‘Come in.’ Like last time, Mr. Tallon was sitting behind a desk, looking out of the window.  
‘Hello.’ Harry closed the door and moved to sit.  
‘Welcome, Mr. Potter.’ That froze him.  
‘No need to look so scared, but for future reference, you signed your name on the cheque.’ Mr. Tallon was smiling.  
‘I… I…’ So much for going incognito. The real question was, who would know first, the press or Death Eaters.  
‘I am a healer, Mr. Potter,’ the optician’s eyes softened. ‘as such, I am required to keep secrets of my patients. No one will know you were here.’  
‘O… okay.’  
‘Splendid, now, for the treatment. I have all necessary potions ready and we can start right away.’ He stood and started to shuffle through drawers, taking out vials of bright colours and pages of parchment. He seemed excited.  
‘You see, Mr. Potter, I don’t get many customers. And most of the ones I treat are either very young children or well over ninety. Their conditions are usually similar to each other and they are not very complicated. I am glad that you sought my service.’  
Mr. Tallon threw him a smile. ‘Now, please take of the hat and sit back and look at the ceiling. I will begin with potion for easing the spell work. It will take a while for it settle.’  
Harry complied and three drops of bright blue potion were given to each eye. His sight was blurred to begin with, but now the colours kept moving and mixing much more. Harry started furiously blinking, until the optician assured him, that it was normal.  
‘I will start the casting in a moment. I cannot overdo the healing in one setting less it would do more harm than good.’ Mr. Tallon began singing probably Latin incarnations and kept repeating them for a minute or two.  
‘We are done with the spells for today.’ He announced. ‘This potion will help the eyes to adjust the changes.’  
The optician took Harry’s glasses and casted spell on them to make them more accommodating during the healing process. Then he handed Harry a vial of red potion.  
‘One drop to each eye in the morning. They will probably get irritated or dry after sleep and you can use them even if they start to hurt during the day, but no more than tree drops a day. I will expect you back on Wednesday to continue.’  
When he saw his patient getting up, he quickly added: ‘You should probably wait a bit, Mr. Potter. The first hour will be the hardest.’  
Harry sat back in the chair heavily, the world was spinning a bit and his sight was switching between absolutely clear and totally blurry.  
‘As I mentioned before, I don’t get many customers, Mr. Potter. If you would like to, we could talk before your sight gets stable enough.’  
‘Um… Sure. What do you want to talk about?’ Harry nervously smiled.  
‘You attend Hogwarts, don’t you? Tell me about it. I’ve never visited it but was told it is a marvellous castle.’  
‘It is beautiful. As a first year, the first sight of it is from a boat from across the lake at night. It’s amazing. But, sir, where did you study if not at Hogwarts? I thought it was the only wizarding school in Britain.’ That made Mr. Tallon laugh.  
‘Yes. It is. I was taught, like many others, at home. By my parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles. Other times by our neighbours. I attended muggle school for a few years. Schooling is done a bit differently here.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Harry asked.  
‘Do you know the reputation of Knockturn Alley, Mr. Potter? The deeper you go, the darker it gets. And ministry doesn’t like dark. Here, not so far from Diagon Alley it is considered shifty, but there is still enough light, so the proper people dare to wander to my shop. But four, five shops down, it isn’t just shifty, it’s considered evil. And that usually means illegal.’ At times when his sight was clear enough, Harry saw how Mr. Tallon’s face got sad and his eyes lost their spark.  
‘If you are dark and without name and money, you are never going to go to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter.’  
‘But they surely can’t judge people on where they grew up!’ It was stupid. No one could judge a child based on their parents. Look at him, he didn’t even have parents! Should he be put in the same group as the Dursleys just because he grew up with them and they were mean and starved a child?  
‘You will find out that life isn’t fair. Especially where the ministry is concerned. The people here aren’t bad. Mostly unfriendly and suspicious towards strangers. The ministry aurors don’t wander here very often, but if they do, it’s because someone has sent them. It makes people wary.’  
‘I… I’ve been here only once and briefly, it was few years ago and it scared me a bit, but otherwise I only heard things. And they weren’t good. About dark artifacts and so…’  
‘Yes, there are few shops selling them, but most of them have fake ones on display. This street is more of an outcast place rather than place of dark wizards and creatures. But you were talking about Hogwarts?’  
Harry launched into explaining about his classes and professors. Mr. Tallon actually laughed when he told him about Seamus antics and constant setting things on fire. He tried to avoid any and all references about all the stuff that usually happened at the end of the year and found out that even omitting the near-death experiences, he still had enough stories about his friends and classes to amuse the optician for the hour.  
‘Mr. Potter!’ Mr. Tallon called him when he was almost outside the door.  
‘Yes?’ Harry turned around.  
‘Sometimes the best way to hide something is to put it in plain sight.’ With this mystical advice, Harry left the shop. Still pondering on it while eating once again greasy muggle hamburger and cosmetic add on the wall of the fast-food restaurant caught his eye. Just because he couldn’t use magic there was nothing stopping him from using muggle means. Except for money, but the 20 pounds he still had should be enough.  
So, after an awkward debate with a shop assistant who was way too helpful, he left with cheap concealer and hair gel that seemed pretty good at subduing his hair. Because as the assistant pointed out, just hiding his scar wouldn’t change his appearance that much. But without his glasses and showing of a clear forehead, he looked cool and composed. At least, that was what she said. She took his cover story of changing schools and wanting to change the way he lives probably to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. End of luck streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we meet not so stupid people...  
> Enjoy <3

Two days of itching eyes were over, and Harry was standing in Dursleys’ bathroom in front of a mirror. The scar more or less gone, his hair out of his face and new glasses, he looked different. Like older brother of himself. Wiser, more experienced, but still similar. When he tried to take off his glasses, the shapes around him were clearer, but he still couldn’t see, how he looked without them. If it was different enough to be unrecognisable.  
But he didn’t have time to waste. It was Wednesday and he had to visit Mr. Tallon. Dudley was surprisingly awake and having breakfast when Harry came down, so he had to wait in the living room, hidden under his invisibility cloak, until Dudley finished eating. Therefore, when he arrived to London, it was almost time for lunch.  
‘Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome.’  
‘Hello.’ Mr. Tallon seemed in even better mood than during his last visit.  
‘We will repeat the process today and I will give you another potion for the soreness. On Friday, I will merely check and correct the details for perfect vision.’  
Once all was done and Mr. Tallon had cleared his desk, the optician asked: ‘Would you care to join me for lunch? The White Wyvern has an amazing pie, and their lunch special is usually pretty good.’  
‘Um… sure?’ His eyesight was still a bit blurry and it kept changing his every motion of his head.  
‘If you don’t mind?’ It took him a second to find out, what the optician wanted.  
‘Uh… sure.’ Harry took the offered hand and followed Mr. Tallon carefully down the stairs. The charmed glasses tried to adjust his changing eyesight, but his vision was unstill. That made the journey down the darkened stairs a bit challenging. Who would have thought that the biggest danger in his unauthorised trips won’t be dark wizards but stairs.  
They were almost out of the front door, when Harry remembered that he always wore the Cloak in Knockturn.  
As if he read his mind, Mr. Tallon said: ‘No need to worry, the Alley is less scary than it looks. And it is lunch time, no one can be mean with a full stomach.’  
Well, that statement sounded like Dumbledore and we know where Dumbledore’s no-concerns took us. But he was already out of the door, well if something goes wrong, he will deal with it. Few buildings down on the other side of the Alley was once white store front proclaiming: ‘White Wyvern’.  
‘Here we are.’ They went inside and even with his ever-changing eyesight Harry could see that it looked much better and cleaner than on the outside. Maybe even cleaner than Leaky Cauldron.  
‘Sivert! Come! Find a seat! I’ll be right back with your order.’ A woman with dirty blond hair and terrifying scars of her lower face and neck moved in their direction from the bar.  
‘Oh, I see you have a company! Young man, sit down and tell me what do you want to eat!’  
Harry followed Mr. Tallon to a table near the bar. ‘Um… the same?’  
‘Excellent.’ The scarred lady disappeared in presumably kitchen.  
‘That’s Maria. She owns this fine establishment.’  
Harry looked around. The pub was half full, a lot of people had a table for themselves, but near the door he could see four children playing together.  
‘Oh, that’s Maria’s niece. The little blond one.’ Mr. Tallon said fondly. Harry had to wait a little before he could see her clearly. She looked like a sweet girl, helping other younger children to balance a doll on a toy broom.  
‘Here we go!’ Maria came back carrying two plates of pie and two glasses of what looked like a pumpkin juice, until Harry took a sip.  
‘Orange?’ he asked surprised.  
‘Yes, great flavour, don’t you think? Try the pie while it is still warm.’ Mr. Tallon obviously was fond of something so muggle as orange juice. Harry had to agree, orange was better than pumpkin.  
The pie was also delicious. They ate in silence, the slight noise of other patrons mumbling was sometimes pierced by the laughing children, otherwise the pub was quite quiet.  
‘These are hard times for everyone.’ Sighed the optician after Harry shared his thoughts on the pub.  
They finished eating and were finishing their drinks, when two large men came to their table.  
‘David, Garett, good to see you.’  
They didn’t answer, just stared at Harry. They didn’t look very friendly. Both tall with wide shoulders, their faces tense.  
‘You brought an outsider.’ Finally, the bulkier one said.  
‘He is my patient. I can not very well treat him and them let him die starving, can I?’ Mr. Tallon’s voice was light, but the two guys still haven’t abandoned their threatening posture.  
‘Just be more careful!’ With a growl they turned and went to a table that was occupied by another three guys in similarly worn clothes. After sitting down, they went back to staring Harry down.  
‘Don’t mind David, he is a bit protective about people he considers his own, even if the has no real claim on them.’ Mr. Tallon smiled. ‘The pub here is part of his territory.’  
Harry dumbly nodded. Part of his territory? Why had someone a territory?  
His train of thoughts was interrupted by return of Mary. They paid for their food and the optician reminded him of his last check-up in two days before they split.  
Harry was aware that he couldn’t put on his invisibility cloak in the middle of a street, so he had to walk out of Knockturn like every other wizard.  
The strange feeling of being watched that he always had in the dark Alley haven’t disappeared when he stepped into sunlit Diagon. Today’s Order members Harry didn’t recognise if there were any. But one of the aurors gave him a long look, after he exited Knockturn. That’s when he realized he wasn’t even wearing his snapback. He didn’t want to take any chances and hurried in the direction of Leaky. Originally, he wanted to check the second-hand bookshop, but because he arrived late and still felt like being watched, he decided to cut his visit short today. Just to be safe.  
Once back in muggle London, Harry managed to just cross the street before a hand closed around his collar from behind. His wand was out in the instant, but the cold feeling of metal on his neck stopped him. ‘I wouldn’t do that.’  
The person dragged him into a side alley and Harry tried to think on a spell that could get him out of this situation.  
The knife disappeared from his neck and he was pushed roughly to the wall. Once he managed to turn back to his attacker, wand pointed at him, he saw another four guys standing on the side. The same guys from the pub.  
‘What do you want?!’ The guy Mr. Tallon called David asked.  
Shouldn’t be Harry asking this? He was the one who was ambushed? ‘I?... I-nothing?’  
‘Fucking liar! Why are you snooping around invisible? Are they sending children to do their work now?’ The guy stomped to Harry, but before he managed to grab him, he had Harry’s wand pointed to his face.  
‘Stop with this stupid pretending! You smell too young to be able to use this stupid stick of yours. Why are they even sending someone who can’t defend themselves?’  
‘What are you talking about? I wasn’t snooping!’ It was like a conversation with Snape. But to be honest with Snape he usually was kind of snooping.  
‘Then what were you doing? Do you normally walk around invisible?’ Spoke the guy that originally dragged him here. Sarcasm was dripping out of his tone.  
‘Only when I don’t want to be seen.’ Harry’s temper flared as did the David guy’s. Right after he finished his sentence, he was pressed to the wall the grip on his right wrist so painful he dropped his wand. He didn’t even see him move.  
‘Enough of this bullshit! What were you doing in the Knockturn? It’s the third time you were there. And don’t lie. I could smell you there and I can smell your lies!’  
‘I went to get my eyes fixed!’ Harry spatted angrily, but the pressure on his chest only intensified. The bricks were digging into his back.  
‘Why were you invisible?’ The guy with knife asked calmly.  
‘I didn’t want to be seen! Didn’t think I was safe there!’  
‘Why did you return?’ David, whose mouth was unnervingly close to Harry’s neck didn’t release him but sounded calmer.  
‘I had several appointments? I still need to have my last check. Ask Mr. Tallon, he is treating me.’  
His arm wasn’t released, but the grip wasn’t painful anymore, and David leaned back to look Harry into the eyes. ‘How did you find out about him?’  
‘A girl in a bookshop in Diagon told me. But I found his shop by accident, I mean… I was looking for it, but I got lucky.’ Harry’s heartbeat started to slow down. They didn’t know him. They were just making sure he wasn’t a spy. The question was for which side they thought he was spying.  
David kept looking at him strangely for unnerving amount of time and then moved back closer and strangely enough sniffed. ‘You look familiar.’  
He kept staring at him. ‘I saw you before. Who are you?’  
Harry’s breath caught in his throat and David’s eyes immediately narrowed. ‘Who are you?!’  
‘I…’ All the other guys moved closer and situation was tense again. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins and Harry could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He was pinned to wall; he lost his wand. It was like at the graveyard. Trapped. At least the only life that was in danger this time was only his own.  
‘Who are you?!’ A hand wrapped around his neck and pushed him up the wall, so his legs were dangling in the air. Panic was spreading through his body. He was trying to breath, but the air couldn’t reach his lungs. His vision was darkening.  
‘Ha-rry… Harry Potter.’ He choked out. The hand around his neck let go. His body sagged to the ground his knees buckled. David roughly grabbed his hair and forced his head back. He felt his fingers rubbing on his forehead.  
‘Makeup.’ Said one of the other guys sounding a lot less aggressive.  
‘You shouldn’t wander around alone.’ They all stepped back.  
‘No…’ Harry coughed. ‘I should die… fighting a madman… without proper training.’  
Everyone stayed quiet. Harry managed to get back to his feet. Wand discreetly hidden behind his leg he didn’t want to be unarmed anymore.  
‘Why are you alone?’ Knife guy asked.  
‘Why should I tell you that?’ He still didn’t know on what side they were. He defiantly stared into David’s eyes, when said eyes flashed yellow. The same yellow he saw few years back. After Remus transformed. Into werewolf.  
He must make his fear known somehow, because previously angry face of newly discovered werewolf transformed into ugly grin. ‘Oh? Now you’re scared?’  
They backed off completely and Harry started slowly walk backward to the main street, taking chance at escape. No one stopped him. They all watched him go with terrifying smirks. Once he was out of sight he started running. Werewolves.  
Why did they let him go? Weren’t they considered dark creatures? Shouldn’t they work for Voldemort? Didn’t they say that they had known he was in Knockturn? They said…  
Harry eyes widened. They smelled him there! They probably could smell him all the time! That’s why they just stood there! No need to run after him when their nose will lead them to him, nevertheless. He had to shake them off.  
He saw a bus station in front of him with a bus just arriving. He got on and anxiously waited for the door to close. He got off four stops later and boarded another bus. And another after that.  
Harry spent maybe an hour and half just bus hopping in London and stopped just because his money was getting tight. He still needed to get back to Little Whining somehow.  
Really hoping his mad bus adventure made the werewolves lose his trail he boarded the train and spent the whole journey looking around for someone suspicious. So many people were travelling, it wasn’t very likely they could track him in so heavy transport of London, especially with the traffic slowly picking up with people who were starting to go home after work. Unless they knew where he was heading.  
Back under invisibility cloak he arrived on Privet Drive still looking over his shoulder.   
Merlin knows how he was going to go to London on Friday. He couldn’t just leave his eyesight half fixed. There had to be a spell to must one’s scent. Hermione would know.  
But even if he knew such a spell, he was still underaged. No magic until Hogwarts. Maybe if he wore some perfume. That could help, right?  
The Dursleys ate almost all of what he made for dinner, so he ended up eating few scraps and nothing more. But he wasn’t hungry anyway.  
Harry went to sleep feeling uneasy. His nightmares hit that night harder than in last days. He woke up with sore throat from silent screams.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I still don't have much idea where this fic is going, so as I write, I will add more tags.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
